Ianto's Living Death
by enigma-kar
Summary: AU! What would happen if it was Ianto who got shot in Reset, not Owen? My take on what would happen. Need I say any more?
1. Death and Life

**Discalimer:** I own none of the characters mentioned in the below and following chapters. They are the property of RTD and the BBC.

_Feedback and reviews are great, as it lets me know whether or not I should continued with this fic. Enjoy. :D_

* * *

Chapter One: Death and Life

"IANTO!" Jack's scream echoed through his mind as the bullet ripped into his heart.

Ianto was dead before he hit the ground.

"You're next!" Jack growled; his voice deadly, shooting the Professor through the head. He, too, collapsed onto the ground.

Jack kneeled down beside Ianto and checked his neck for a pulse. There was none. His vision turned bleary as he looked up at Owen.

"OWEN!" Jack yelled in his pain, "You have to bring him back. Tell me you can bring Ianto back. Tell me he's not gone." Jack was begging, the tears running down his face.

"Jack, I..." Owen paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked down, and glimpsed Martha, beside Jack, bending over Ianto's broken body, attempting to resuscitate him. Owen blinked back his own tears and turned back to Jack, his doctors training taking over.

"I'm sorry, Jack. There's nothing we can do. He was probably dead before he hit the ground. He's gone."

"No..."

Jack shut his eyes tight and silently wished it would all go away. Why him? Was the world trying to pull him to pieces? Was the world trying to make him suffer? After everything he'd already been though, didn't he deserve some happiness?

His happiness was gone, now. His Ianto was gone. He'd never even told him how much he loved him.

Never got around to saying it.

The next few hours passed too slowly, the pain crept up on him, growing more and more strong.

Too strong.

He had a brief memory of the trip back to the Hub and afterwards. He sat in the back, cradling Ianto's cold dead body in his arms.

No one spoke to him during that long trip. He recalled Gwen sitting beside him, holding Ianto's hand. She was no longer crying, but the paths the tears carved into her cheek were still visible.

Owen was driving, somewhat slower than usual and so much more careful. He was driving as one might drive a hearse.

Tosh and Martha had taken the other car. He caught glimpses of their parting conversation.

"...he loved...take care...tell him it'll...nice...not the end..."

Jack had then blocked it all out. Encased himself in his own little shell, not wanting to let anyone in. Never.

"Jack," Owen's voice was strangely warm and comforting. It had never been like that before. "C'mon, Jack. You've got to let go of Ianto, now, ok?"

"No!"

"Jack, please." It was Gwen this time, her Welsh accent reminding him of Ianto's. The hole in his heart tore wider.

"Jack, we've got to get him inside. It'll be nicer and warmer inside the Hub, yeah."

"Ianto would want you to take him inside, mate." Owen said his voice still strangely soothing.

Jack finally nodded and emerged from the SUV, carrying Ianto in his arms. He looked peaceful, as though sleeping.

Jack remembered glimpses of the next few hours. As though he was a bystander in someone else's dream.

* * * * *

He sat in his office, concentrating on not tearing the hole in his heart any bigger.

Downstairs, he knew Owen and Martha were preparing for Ianto's autopsy, knowing that it had to be done.

He hated having them cut up their friend. He probably should have offered Owen to stand down if he wanted too; stop it getting too personal. Martha had only known Ianto for less than a day, which still didn't make it right.

Jack sighed, glad that the tears had stopped coming. But knowing that it would not last long. Deep down, Jack knew that something as simple as a cup of coffee would set him off again. Something as simple as the Tourist Information Office. Ianto's Office.

The stopwatch he'd always carry around. "_Always at the ready_" he had said once. The catchy names he'd think of. The Life Knife. The Risen Mitten...

The Risen Mitten.

A Resurrection Glove.

Ianto said himself they came in pairs! He'd bring him back.

Jack was going to bring Ianto back!

* * * * *

"Stop!" Jack yelled, running out of his office and down to the autopsy room, where Martha had just picked up a large surgical knife. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the naked upper half of his lover. He felt his gut lurch and Jack suddenly felt slightly queasy.

Tosh and Gwen were looking up at him, shock on their wet faces. He tried to smile reassuringly to them, but it probably came out twisted, like a grimace.

"Don't touch him. Nobody is to touch him until I get back!" Jack managed to croak out, hoping he sounded convincing. And with that, Jack ran out of the Hub; the cog door closing noisily in his wake.

"What the bloody hell?" Owen said, annoyed and ignoring the tears still silently flowing.

"Let him be." Martha said, the only one with dry cheeks. "He needs to get over this."

"I understand that, but procrastinating, is not going to make this easier." Owen retorted.

"He has a point," Gwen whispered.

No one else spoke for a while.

They silently decided together to head up to the conference room. Gwen made everyone coffees, nothing compared to Ianto's brilliance, mind.

They waited.

And waited.

Gwen went home to Rhys.

Waiting.

Hour passed.

Tosh left not long after Owen had.

Waiting.

Martha fell asleep on the couch.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen were back when she awoke.

Jack was not.

"Where do you reckon he's gone?" Owen voiced the question everyone wanted to know.

"No idea." Gwen admitted.

"Maybe he's just gone out to mourn." Martha suggested, "Ianto and him were really close weren't they?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think he's coming back?" Gwen asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Course he will, he won't leave, not after this."

"Surely not."

At that precise moment the sirens on the cog door started and Jack ran in.

"Jack!" was the general cry of joy from everyone. Except maybe Owen.

He ignored them and continued running down to the autopsy room. His shirt was covered in blood and in him arms was a very plain looking box.

"Where have you been, Jack?" Gwen asked. Jack shushed her with a small gesture, before proceeding to open the box. God he hoped this would work.

"Oh my god!" Tosh took a step back, as Jack held up what was in the box.

"You can't use that, Jack!" Gwen protested, "Not after Suzie."

"She has a point, Jack." Owen agreed.

"It's a different glove; maybe it'll do different things." Jack countered.

"Like not bring him back?" Owen said.

"It's still a resurrection glove, that part is still the same.' Jack replied, his voice strangely calm.

"Whatever." Owen gave in, shaking his head.

Jack waited for no more protests, and fitted the glove to his own hand and placed it on the back of Ianto's head.

"Jack are you sure about this?" Gwen asked again.

Jack merely nodded and closed his eyes, silently calling Ianto back into the world of the living.

"Ianto? Come on, you can do it."

"Jack...?"

"He's coming. Yes, he's coming."

Jack grinned, opened his eyes and looked down to see Ianto gasping his way back into life.


	2. Coming Back Again

**Disclaimer:** You all know that these are not my characters. I don't think I'll bother putting this in any further chapters. :)

_This is slightly shorter as I am up to my neck in school work. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'll sure you'll know when it is, though. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter Two: Coming Back Again

"Oh my god!" Martha screamed, covering her mouth in shock.

"Tell me about it." Gwen muttered in reply, remembering her first encounter with Torchwood.

"What happened?" Ianto spoke up, his voice panicky and flustered, "Where am I? I was shot? He shot me!"

"Shhh," Jack attempted to calm him down. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Jack! I died, Jack. What is going on?"

Jack sighed and decided on telling the truth. "I brought you back, Yan."

"But..."

"I found the other resurrection glove." Jack cut him off, "They come in pairs, remember."

Ianto smiled slightly, "Yeah I do."

"That's 25 seconds already." Tosh interrupted, having taken up the roll of keeping time. "I don't know how long this glove will last."

"Ok," Jack responded, his voice breaking slightly "Say your goodbyes, everyone."

"I'm gunna miss you, mate." Owen said first, "You and your fantastic coffee."

"Thanks Owen." Ianto replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I'll miss you, too." Tosh added smiled slightly through her tears.

Gwen smiled and she approached Ianto. "_Mae'n ddrwg da fi, Ianto. Dwi yn cerdded at fetha 'ch, Cariad._"She whispered in Welsh.

Ianto smiled back. It was nice to hear the beautiful tones of his native language. "_A 'ch, Gwen. Diolch._" he replied.

"40 seconds." Tosh called out.

"I'll miss you, Ianto." Martha whispered, still in shock. Ianto replied with a nod of the head. After all, they had only known each other for a day.

"Ianto," Jack began, and the Welshman's attention turn to him, "I want you to know, that I'm going to be here with you. I'll always be here. Don't be afraid of anything; because I'm gunna be here."

"Thank you, Jack." He whispered, not bothering to hold back the fear in his voice nor the tears in his eyes.

"And, Ianto," Jack continued, "I love you, you know that don't you. I always will no matter what happens, no matter how long we have. I always will."

"I know and I love you too, Jack." Ianto replied, his voice fading now.

"One minutes 30 seconds." Tosh said, glancing at her steadily ticking watch hand.

"He's fading, Jack." Owen said, gesturing to Ianto's stats.

"I know," Jack replied without taking his eyes of Ianto. "I'm here, Ianto." He smiled into the younger man's face. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Don't mourn me too much, Jack." Ianto said, smiling slightly. It seemed that he, despite the short amount of time, had become accustomed to his death, "You have to stay focused if you want to continue saving the world."

Jack nodded, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Jack!" Owen warned, as Ianto's body convulsed before finally laying still on the operating table; a ghost of a smile still on his face.

He was gone...again.

* * * * *

The continued drawn out beep from the machines echoed around the autopsy room. Tosh, Gwen and Martha were crying silently; Owen sat on one of the steps, his head in his hands.

Jack let the tears flow and brought Ianto's body up to embrace in a hug. He sat there rocking back and forth, Ianto's head buried into his chest.

The Hub was still and quiet. The only sounds were the somewhat mournful cries of Myfanawy.

They all knew that the sorrowful atmosphere would not evaporate for a long time.

Everything was going to be different now. Everything was going to change.

Everything changes.

Especially when you don't expect it.

"You can let me go Jack." Ianto's muffled voice was loud in the silence, "You're crushing my nose."

"Ianto? What?" Jack's shocked voice reflected the equally shocked faces of everyone in the vicinity.

Gwen, Tosh and Martha were so stunned they ceased crying. Owen was looking only slightly surprised; his eyes red and puffy.

Jack let him go and stared into the very alive face of Ianto Jones.

"Oh sorry, I've lost count of time." Tosh admitted quietly, after a brief recovery.

"But I'm not using the glove!" Jack said, standing up and waving his gloved hand around to prove it.

"But he's still here." Owen stated rather obviously.

"Here we go again, then." Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

Martha had recovered from the initial shock and came back down the steps to check Ianto's stats.

"It's reading as if he's dead." Martha said, wondrously.

"Yeah, technically he is." Owen added in coming to stand beside her.

Martha frowned and pulled out a stethoscope. Ianto flinched as the cold metal pressed against his naked chest.

Silence.

"He's got no heart beat." Martha said. "And no breath, as far as I can tell."

"But look," Owen pointed out, "It's recording activity in the brain."

"Hang on." Gwen interrupted the doctors. "Last time this happened, Suzie was draining the energy from me. Perhaps Ianto could be doing the same to Jack."

Ianto looked seriously put out by this. "No. I wouldn't do anything like that. Never."

"You may not be doing it on purpose, mate." Owen reassured him.

They all looked at Jack, who shrugged.

"I feel fine, honestly." He said.

"I'll get the Filament Filter to detect biochemical energy." Tosh said, "Perhaps it'll tell us if he is."

"Whoa." Ianto whispered as he looked down and saw a gaping hole in his chest, where the bullet had hit. "That's going to take a bit of getting used to."

"It's ok. You will." Jack replied, smiling at the younger man. He was glad Ianto was still here with them.

Ianto smiled back. "I'm glad I'm still here. No matter what's going on. I'm glad I'm still with you."

"Me too." Jack replied, pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

* * *

**Translation:**

Mae'n ddrwg da fi, Ianto. - I'm sorry, Ianto.

Dwi yn cerdded at fetha 'ch, Cariad - I'm going to miss you, love (or darling).

A 'ch, Gwen. - And you, Gwen.

Diolch - Thank you.

The Welsh to English translations were done using my own knowledge (the small amount I have) and using a free online translator. I don't know how accurate it is, so please do not hesitate to tell me that it's wrong.


	3. Tests

Chapter Three: Tests

"Well, Ianto is definitely not draining Jack." Tosh said, putting down the Filament Filter.

"I told I was fine." Jack said, giving everyone an I-Told-You-So look.

"So where's the power coming from, then?" Martha asked.

"Not sure." Jack replied.

"So what are…?" Owen began.

"Uh, would I be able to get changed now?" Ianto interrupted.

They all turned to find him, still on the autopsy table, naked, bar for the white sheet that covered his lower half.

"Sorry, Yan." Jack said.

"It's fine." Ianto replied politely, "You know where my spare suit is."

Jack nodded and raced out of the room, returning a few minutes later with one freshly pressed suit in his hands; tie and all. Once Ianto was dressed (He'd made everyone leave the room, of course) the conversation continued.

"It is a different glove." Gwen said, "Jack said before that maybe it does different things."

"How do we know what, though?" Ianto replied.

"Do you know where it comes from?" Martha asked.

"Good question." Jack said, "No idea, though."

"So what the hell are we going to do?" Owen asked.

"Tests." Jack answered, earning a groan from Owen. "Tosh, I want you to run scans on the glove. Martha and Owen I want you to do tests on Ianto. Blood, fitness, you know what I mean. Gwen, I want you to find everything you can about life after death and anything related."

Everyone muttered their 'okay's' and 'sure's' before going off to do as they had been told, obediently like school children.

"Ianto." Jack called the younger man back.

"Jack."

"I know it's a nuisance, but I'm going to have to quarantine you."

Ianto nodded, "I suspected as much."

"Good. You know what that mean, don't you?"

"Yep." Ianto replied, before smiling grimly and catching up with Martha and Owen for the tests.

* * * * *

"Jack is this really necessary?" Ianto asked, sounding slightly annoyed, as he reluctantly stood up on the treadmill.

It was six hours later. Six hours of testing for Ianto. He was exhausted; running was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's for the best." Jack replied sternly, as Ianto started the machine and began running.

"Of course it is, for you," Ianto said, "you get to watch me running in these shorts and tight singlet."

"Don't forget the fact that you'll be drenched in sweat." Jack smiled and winked.

"Quit perving on the patient, Harkness." Owen said checking Ianto's stats.

"Spoil sport." Jack said, but left the room anyway.

It was five gruelling minutes of non-stop running later, before Ianto was allowed to cease.

"Ok, Ianto." Owen said, signalling the end of his fitness analysis, "You can finish up now."

Ianto sighed thankfully as he slowed the treadmill to a stop. It had been tiring work.

"Well, it's clear that your fitness hasn't been effected." Owen continued, "Which is good."

Ianto nodded, still too out of breath to answer.

"And that's it." Owen concluded.

"Sorry?" Ianto managed to rasp out.

"We're done. That's all the tests done."

"Really?" Ianto said, warily, knowing that it was very much like Owen to pull his leg.

"Yeah, you're free to go, mate. Well free of any more tests anyway." Owen assured him, "Take a break. Maybe…" he paused for affect, "make some coffee." He pouted and Ianto gave in.

"Thanks. I'm going to get cleaned up, then I'll being you your favourite brew." He smiled.

"Cheers mate."

* * * * *

An hour later, everyone was gathered in the board room for an emergency meeting. Ianto had successful made everyone a cup of coffee; his death had not affected his coffee making skills, of which everyone was glad.

"Ok team, what have we got?" Jack asked.

"I haven't been able to identify the energy in the glove," Tosh began, "But we know that it's spreading into Ianto, changing its composition."

"And that means?" Owen asked.

"The energy which is being transferred into Ianto is changing him." Tosh explained.

"What am I going to change into?" Ianto asked, worried.

"We don't know, sorry, Ianto." Tosh smiled apologetically.

"But we've designed a monitor which will be able to tell us when these changes happen." Martha continued, handing a large technical band, which Ianto slipped onto his wrist.

"And that's it?" Ianto asked.

"It's all we've got, Ianto." Martha said. "Sorry."

"What did you find, Gwen?" Jack asked, turning his attention to her.

"Nothing of any importance." Gwen replied.

"Ok, search deeper. We need to know if something like this has happened before. Possible involving the gloves as well."

"I'll get onto it, Jack."

"Owen?" Jack persisted.

"As far as I can tell, he's in perfect physical condition. His blood is also normal."

"At the moment, anyway." Jack said sombrely.

The room was silent for a brief second before the band on Ianto wrist beeped loudly.

"What does that mean?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Uh…" Martha pulled out a portable PC and held it up towards the band. "It's reading that you're at 15% something else. Something alien."

"Could be that he's Welsh." Owen remarked, "That's classified as alien, right?"

"Owen." Jack warned.

"No." Ianto said flatly, glaring at Owen, "I'm 100% Welsh anyway."

"Ok, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in defence. He muttered something further, incoherently, before leaving the boardroom. Jack hoped he was leaving to go over the test results, but had his doubts.

The rest of the day went quickly for Ianto. He was tired and really just wanted to go to bed. Jack sent Gwen home to Rhys, and soon after the others left; Owen and Tosh to their respective houses and Martha to her hotel.

* * * * *

Soon the Hub was silent; everyone gone except Jack and Ianto.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Jack drawled, as Ianto entered his office.

"Jack…" Ianto sighed, knowing exactly what the older man was implying, "You know I can't."

Jack pouted.

"It's not that I don't want to." He quickly reassured, "It's just, no blood, remember." He blushed.

"You sure about that?" Jack asked.

Before Ianto could reply, his captain's lips was on his; Jack's tongue probing into his mouth.

Jack finally drew back after a good minute and ghosted his hand across Ianto's groin.

Nothing.

"You're right. No blood and I know what that would usually do to you." He winked.

"This isn't funny, Jack." Ianto said seriously.

Jack pouted again.

"Honestly Jack." Ianto said, a slight edge of anger in his voice. "Can't you give it a rest."

"Sorry Ianto. I'll stop." Jack said, taking a worried step towards the younger man and reached out a comforting arm.

"Leave me alone, Jack." Ianto warned, shying away from his arm.

"Ianto? What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I'm dead!" Ianto suddenly yelled, releasing his anger which had been botted up for a while, "That's what's it! I'm dead! I can't do anything anymore! I can't eat or drink, nothing! I'm broken, Jack! Surely you could understand that. Of all people, I thought you would. This isn't all fun and games anymore. I died. I'm dead. I can't do this anymore…" he trailed off, tears of fury in his eyes.

"Oh, Yan…" Jack said, feeling a rush of pity for him.

"Leave it, Jack." Ianto hissed, before rushing out of the office, down the stairs and out of the Hub.

Jack slumped back down into his chair, deciding not to go after Ianto. He was slightly taken aback by his outburst, but there was nothing he could do now.

And Jack was alone.

So was Ianto.


	4. Learning to Cope

Chapter Four: Learning to Cope

Ianto walked slowly out of the Tourist Information Centre and gazed out over the Bay.

It was late, and the moon was reflecting beautifully off the water. For once it was a clear night. There was no one around, so Ianto let a build up of tears fall. Only they didn't fall. He was dead. He had no tears.

The fact that he was dead had finally sunk in.

Where had it all gone wrong? He was 25. By this age, a normal person would be living their career dream, or happily married, perhaps expecting a child.

But Ianto Jones was not normal. He worked for Torchwood.

24 hours ago he died; a death that he was now living. A death he would continue to live, for a very long time.

Living? No, this isn't living. He couldn't eat or drink. His body would not heal itself again, if it was broken.

Broken. Ianto was broken.

Ianto continued to walk. He had no idea where he would go. His flat maybe? No. That would be too obvious. Jack would come looking for him, there.

Ianto suddenly didn't care where. He just wanted to get away. He continued walking, going wherever his feet lead him.

After what felt like a millennium, Ianto found himself at the end of a pier.

Sighing, he sat down on the edge, his shoed feet skimming the surface of the water.

Ianto shivered, despite it being a rather warm night. He shivered because he knew he was alone; alone in every sense possible. He shivered because he was cold. He would always be cold.

That was what death did to you.

Time moved in large chunks; passing both slowly and quickly. Ianto continued to stare down into the depths of the bay. He didn't want the darkness to swallow him up, like it did the bottom of the bay. He wasn't ready for this. Death was just something forced upon him.

Something he had no desire to accept.

Ianto was scared.

There were so many unanswered questions. So many unknowns. There always had been, working with Torchwood. But now the unknowns were happening to him.

And that scared the crap out of him.

* * * * *

All too soon, the sun peeked out from behind the horizon.

Ianto was still at the end of the pier when Jack found him. Did the man ever get any sleep?

"Ianto?" he approached cautiously.

No reply.

"It's freezing out here, are you ok?"

"Jack, I'm dead. The cold doesn't affect me." Ianto replied harshly.

"You know what I meant." Jack replied, coming to sit beside the Welshman.

"Yeah…I did." He admitted softly, too tired and lonely to argue and push Jack away.

They sat together in silence, watching the sun slowly rise over the city, bringing with it a new day.

Jack lightly placed his hand on Ianto's, who looked up at his Captain.

"I'm here for you, Yan." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto choked on non-existent tears and suddenly wrapped his arms around Jack in a forgiving hug. "I'm sorry for being angry at you, for yelling at you, for letting my horrid feeling out like that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jack assured him. "It should be me apologising."

Ianto said nothing and merely burrowed his head further into Jack's shoulder, sniffling. Jack continued.

"I was the one who brought you back. I should have known you would be upset. It's just…" he broke off.

Ianto pulled himself out of the embrace, looked into the older man's eyes and wondered if it was possible to show so many emotions in a single eye. Love. Hope. Concern. Trust. Wonder. Sadness. Joy. So many emotions.

"Yes, Jack?" Ianto enquired.

"It's just," he found the strength to continue, "I wasn't ready to give up on you. I didn't want to lose someone I love again. I wasn't ready to lose you again."

"Again?" Ianto frowned.

_Shit_. A flicker of agony and anguish crossed his face and Jack kicked himself for slipping up. Of course he had lost Ianto before. He'd lost everyone. But mentioning that year had not been in his plan.

"Jack?" Ianto said, almost pleading, "What is it?"

Jack looked into Ianto's face. A face he loved with all his heart. A face he would trust to the end of the world.

Jack shuddered and began the story of The Year That Never Was.

* * * * *

Tears fell unceremoniously down Jack's face when he finished. Instinctively, Ianto's thumb reached up to caress his cheek before wiping them away.

"Shhh," he hushed, cradling a sobbing Jack in his arms, "It's over now. It'll all ok. I'm here. I'm always going to be here. Shhh."

The two of them comforted each other at the end of the pier. Their silhouetted figures were ignored by any passing people.

Jack lay in his lovers arm for a few more moments, finally letting the pains, of that year, go. "I'm sorry, Jack for everything that happened to you." He whispered, caringly.

"I know, Yan." His muffled reply was still chocked up with tears.

Jack left the comfort of Ianto's arms once he had stopped the heart-wrenching sobs.

"You can't ever tell anyone, Ianto." He said seriously. "I don't want anyone else to know what really happened that year."

Ianto nodded solemnly, "I understand, Jack."

Jack nodded again and gazed out over the bay one last time before getting up.

"Come on." He said, putting on his normal demeanour and grinning down at Ianto. "The others will be wondering where we are."

Ianto nodded and accepted Jack's hand to lift him up. Their hands remained grasped as they walked back along the pier and began the short trip back to the Hub.

* * * * *

There was no warning when Ianto's world went dark.

"Jack!?" he yelled, flailing around in the dark nothingness, scared. "Jack!? Where are you? What's going on? Jack!"

"Ianto?" Jack asked as a dead weight pulled on his arm.

He turned to find Ianto standing still and dropped his hand.

"Oh no. Ianto!" he cried out, worried. "No, please no. Nothing like this!"

"_Melenkurion abatha, duroc minas mill khabaal!" _Ianto replied flatly.

His eyes were no longer the gorgeous blue they once were. There wasn't even any life in them.

Ianto's eyes were black and lifeless. Dead.


	5. What To Do

_Well Chapter Five is up. Have to admit not my best, but you might think differently. Anyways, please enjoy! :D_

* * *

Chapter Five: What To Do

"Gwen?" Martha asked, her worried face sticking out from behind the computer screen, "Have you seen Ianto?"

"No," Gwen replied, "Why?"

Martha lifted up her portable PC, "The energy in him just went off the scale!"

At that moment, the rolling cog door opened revealing Jack hand-in-hand with Ianto. "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Jack said.

* * * * *

"I'm tapping into the CCTV in that area, now." Tosh said, her fingers a blur on the keyboard.

"Will you get a close enough picture for that thing to work?" Owen asked, pointing at the alien translator.

"Should do." Tosh answered. "Here we are." She added a moment later, hitting play.

"_Ianto?" Ianto was frozen in place as Jack worried. "Oh no. Ianto! No please, no. Nothing like this!"_

Tosh held the translator up against the computer screen before Ianto spoke.

"_Melenkurion abatha, duroc minas mill khabaal!"_

"Well?" Jack demanded.

"Give me a break, Jack." Tosh answered as she turned to another screen where the translation was taking place. She frowned. "Well it's never done that before...wait..."

"Tosh!" Jack was almost beside himself with impatience.

"Jack." Gwen countered, warningly.

The translation can up on the screen.

"'I shall walk the Earth and my hunger will know no bounds?'" Ianto said, his eyebrows raised, "Sounds like something off a WeightWatchers website."

Owen snorted. "Yeah, but what the hell does it mean?"

Jack took over, "Gwen search for that phrase, Martha Owen, I want you to test Ianto again, Tosh work out how long we have until Ianto is at 100%, ok."

"Jack," Martha said, glancing at her PC, "He's at 55% now."

"Shit. Ok, meet in the boardroom in an hour." Jack replied, disconcerted.

Owen and Martha tested Ianto's basics again, while Jack watched over them.

"Jack," Ianto moaned, "Do we really have to do this again?"

Jack nodded, "Sorry."

"You wouldn't do this if Owen was the one who was dead, would you. Because he's a doctor."

"If I were dead, Ianto," Owen said, "I probably would have run away, tried to get drunk and hoped it would all go away."

"But you're not." Jack said, "And if he was, I would have physically dragged him back here and have Martha test him, too."

"Whatever." Owen muttered, only audible to Ianto, who gave him an incredulous look.

* * * * *

An hour later, everyone was seated around the boardroom table. Martha had projected Ianto's readings up on the screen. He was now reading at 60%.

"Any chance you could bring us some of your coffee magic, Ianto?" Owen said.

There was a general agreement amongst the others, including Jack. Ianto gave a mock sigh and went to make them all coffees.

He had no idea how they would cope without him. They'd probably be living off instant, or just not drinking at all. Ianto smiled fondly, he never minded. He liked making the coffees.

He was so preoccupied that he misjudged and a burst of hot steam sprayed out over his arm. Ianto yelped and dropped the mug he was holding. It smashed into pieces on the ground.

"Shit." He muttered, bending over to clean up the mess.

"Ianto?!" Jack yelled from the boardroom, "You alright?"

"Fine!" he called back, hoping he sounded convincing.

Scowling, Ianto dropped the mug pieces into the bin and inspected his burnt arm. A red mark had formed over his forearm. Ianto swore again, knowing that it would blister. Blister and never heal.

Hurriedly, Ianto fished a small bandage out of his inside jacket pocket (he was always prepared for anything) and placed it over the already blistering burn. He'd have to change the dressing every couple of days. Probably for the rest of his life.

Shaking his head at his stupid mistake, Ianto quickly finished the coffees and hand them around, careful not to show off his left forearm too much.

If Jack noticed anything, he said nothing.

"Ok, Gwen?" Jack went on, "What did you find?"

Gwen stood up and handed around numerous sheets of paper to everyone. "I searched the translated phrase along with death and resurrection."

"And?"

"And," she paused, "This has happened before."

"What happened?" Jack asked, glancing down at the stapled sheets as if he couldn't be bothered to read it all.

"The legend says that back in the 15th century little girl died from the plague."

"She was brought back to life, wasn't she?" Ianto guessed. Gwen nodded.

"Yes the local priest performed a miracle in their church, but when she came back, she brought Death with her."

"She what?" Owen said.

"How is that possible?" Tosh asked.

"Tosh. How is it possible for Ianto to be brought back to life in the first place?" Owen answered gruffly back, "Get a little perspective."

"Anyway." Gwen hastily interrupted. "The legend says that when she was brought back, twelve people died."

"Why twelve?" Ianto asked quietly.

"It says that Death needed thirteen souls to stay upon the earth. Thirteen souls before it had a permanent hold on the earth."

"Hold on." Owen interrupted, "How did they stop it at twelve?"

"It just says 'Faith'" Gwen replied with a shrug.

"I'm guessing that Death walking around on earth isn't a good thing." Jack said. "Wait, what was the name of the church the priest brought her back in?"

"Err…" Gwen ruffled through her bundle of paper, searching. "St. Mary's."

Jack nodded. "That's where I found the glove."

"But that would mean…" Martha started.

"That the little girl lived in the town that became Cardiff." Ianto finished, as the truth dawned on him. "It's happening again." He said, shutting his eyes.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, worried.

"This energy in me. It's changing me, right?"

Martha nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, what if I'm becoming a gateway. A gateway for death to come through. After all, I was dead, but then I was brought back."

"Well it makes sense." Owen muttered quietly.

"Ianto…"

"Jack. Ianto's right." Martha interrupted him. "That energy is changing him into I don't know what. But it's all connecting. Everything is linking up."

Jack shut his eyes, thinking.

"I think Ianto's right." Tosh muttered as Gwen nodded.

Jack sighed and looked at Ianto, with pain in his eyes. "Ok, what do we do then? How do we stop it from coming through?"

"We have to stop Ianto from reaching 100% on this." Martha said, gesturing to the screen.

"So what do we do?" Jack asked again.

Ianto sat in silence, knowing exactly what would stop this. He could see the worry and pain in Jack's eyes. Ianto knew that if the positions had been reversed he would not want Jack to do what he was about to propose.

The boardroom was silent now. Nobody had any suggestions. Ianto took a deep breath and shot a forgiving look at Jack, who frowned in a silent reply.

"What do you do with the dead?" Ianto asked, his voice echoing strangely in the silent room.

No one answered.

"You freeze them. You cryogenically freeze them." Ianto swallowed, "You could freeze me. You could stop it."


	6. Content Goodbyes

Chapter Six: Saying Goodbye…Again

"No." Jack said flatly, almost daring anyone to disagree with him.

"Jack…" Martha tired to reason, "It's the only way."

"I said no." Jack replied, still keeping his voice low and deadly.

"Jack." Ianto said softly, pleading. And Jack turned to look him in the eye. "You know this is for the best." Jack slowly started shaking his head. "If this energy reaches 100%, anything could happen. This 'Death' could kill everyone. I would never forgive myself. You would never forgive yourself."

"Jack, Ianto's right." Owen said, his voice once again surprisingly caring and comforting.

Jack turned away from all the grim faces. He knew Ianto was right. They all were right. It had to be done. Jack just wasn't ready to give up on the Welshman. He didn't want Ianto to leave him again.

"You never know," Gwen interrupted his thoughts. "Maybe in a few months or a year, we could find something that will stop the energy building up in Ianto."

"She's right." Tosh said, "You never know what alien tech we'll find or could get working."

Jack blinked a few more times than was necessary before replying.

"Ok." He muttered, not trusting himself to look at Ianto. "Can you just give us a few hours?"

Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Martha exchanged glances, knowing that Ianto may not even have that long. They were all torn between freezing Ianto now and letting the pair spend a few more hours together.

"Please." Jack's heart-wrenching voice made their decision for them and Owen nodded.

"Only a few hours." He said, "Then it has to be done. I'm sorry, mate." He added to Ianto as he walked out, clamping a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

The three ladies muttered 'sorry' before leaving the Hub, too.

* * * * *

Jack and Ianto sat together in a comfortable silence before any of them spoke.

"I'm sorry, Yan. I'm so sorry." Jack said, surprised at hearing himself sound like the Doctor. "This is my entire fault."

"Jack, you have to stop thinking like that." Ianto said, reaching out to his captain. "You can't keep blaming yourself for something any of us would have done."

Not wanting to argue, Jack merely nodded and smiled at Ianto. After all they probably only had a few hours left. The electronic band was now reading 65%. They didn't have much time.

"So, uh," Jack began awkwardly, "what do you want to do." He finished lamely.

"I want to spend my last few hours with you, Jack." Ianto replied, causing Jack's eyebrows to rise.

"But Ianto…"

"No, Jack. I don't mean sex. Honestly is that all you ever think about?"

Jack gave a grin, "I do try."

Ianto rolled his eyes in reply and reached a hand out to caress Jack's face. "I'm going to miss you, you know that."

Jack leant into Ianto's hand and nodded slightly. "I will too. Always, Yan, always."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack on the forehead, his nose, and his cheeks before finally finding his mouth. Subconsciously, they both rose from their chairs and held each other in a tight embrace, their lips still locked.

Jack wasn't sure how long they spent like that. With Ianto, time always passed a lot quicker, which was always unfortunate. But after a while, they broke apart and Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him out of the boardroom.

The pair walked in silence up into Jack's office, through the back door and into the small bunker in which Jack slept. Despite whatever Jack said Ianto knew there wasn't room for two. Not that the size had ever stopped them before…

"Jack." Ianto sighed, "I told you before…"

"I know Ianto, but it's not what you think."

Ianto was sceptical. "Are you sure?"

Jack laughed slightly, "Of course."

And he led Ianto to the bed, where he lay down and motioned for Ianto to do the same.

Ianto, who was still not convinced, stole a glance at Jack's groin. Nope, no bulge. He smiled, knowing that this would probably never happen again and curled up beside his lover on the small bed.

The two of them simply lay together, holding each other close, never wanting to let go. Ianto sighed contently and snuggled into his captain, who lightly kissed the top of his head.

For almost an hour Ianto and Jack lay together, at ease, despite the pain which would inevitably come.

It all ended too soon.

Neither Ianto nor Jack had fallen asleep, so they weren't woken by Owen's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Jack? Ianto? I'm sorry to interrupt, but it has to be done now. Ianto's at 90%."

Ianto sighed and slowly lifted his head of Jack's chest, kissing his softly on his lips before rising out of the bed.

"I love you, remember that, Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I will always love you, too, Yan." Jack replied before following Ianto out of the bed.

They once again walked hand in hand out into the central Hub.

* * * * *

Nobody made a comment when Jack and Ianto arrived in the autopsy room. It was strange not having Owen making a crude statement about where they had been and what they had been doing.

Ianto was quickly ushered into a plain white patients outfit and then told to lie on the autopsy table. Jack secured him down with straps, for some reason unknown to Ianto.

Beside him Martha and Owen were pumping blue liquid into syringes. Ianto swallowed and looked away.

"Do you have to do this, Jack?" Ianto asked, nodding towards the straps.

"Yes," Jack replied flatly, before grinning, "Besides, I thought you liked bondage."

Owen rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'nothing ever changes.'

Martha's PC suddenly beeped. "It's reading 95%."

Ianto nodded. "Let get it over and done with then. You've already said goodbye to me today; we don't need to do it again." He said, looking at everyone in turn.

They all nodded in accord.

"Ok, are you ready for the first injection?" Owen asked.

Ianto nodded, took one last longing look at Jack before turning his head sideways and exposing his neck, waiting for the syringe.

The needle was inches from his neck when Tosh screamed. Owen instantly pulled away and spun around.

The resurrection glove had been forgotten, left on one of the autopsy benches.

Now, however, it was moving.

All by itself.

* * *

_Well it's all up to you now...who do you want to see attacked by the glove? Who do you want to see aged? Martha again? Gwen? Owen? Jack? Tosh? Who do you reckon? Please let me know! xx_


	7. The Release of Death

**Disclaimer:** All the characters below still don't belong to me. If they ever do, I'll let you know!

_Sorry it's taken a while to update. I've actually been doing some revision for my end of year exams. I also decided on the glove attacking Owen, after recieving 2 votes for both Martha and Owen. The image of Owen as an old man was too priceless not to do. Thanks to everyone for voting. :D And enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Release of Death

Owen swore and ran quickly out of the autopsy room, hoping to find something to help contain the glove.

Gwen screamed as the glove moved again, in a circle. It looked as though it was scanning to room for the easiest person to attack.

Ianto, still tied to the chair, struggled, desperate to get free. Not that it mattered, there wasn't much more a glove could do to a dead person. Even one as remarkable as this.

"Stay still." Jack whispered to him. "Everyone else, get up onto the viewing level." He added to Martha, Tosh and Gwen, who obliged immediately.

The glove suddenly leapt up, attaching itself to Tosh's shoe, as she ran up the stairs out of the autopsy room.

She screamed and tried to shake it off, but was unsuccessful. Owen suddenly came to the rescue armed with a hockey stick, which he used to beat the glove off her foot.

"Thanks." She breathed, scrambling up the last few stairs to hopeful, safety.

Owen nodded in reply and spun around, holding the hockey stick up in defence. The glove however, was nowhere in sight.

Tosh giggled suddenly, despite the situation, and turned to Jack, "I thought you were kidding when you mentioned having hockey sticks in the bedroom."

Ianto, who was hidden behind Jack, blushed. "Do I really want to know?" Gwen muttered.

"When have I ever kidded you, Tosh?" Jack flashed his trademark grin, before spinning around to Ianto. "That reminds me," he added, "why _is_ the hockey stick not in the bedroom? Further still, why is it where Owen can get a hold of it?"

Ianto shrugged, "Well I needed to cl…"

He was cut off by the sound of Owen dropping the hockey stick, having obviously cottoned on. Tosh sniggered some more at the look of absolute horror and revulsion on his face.

"You disgust me, Harkness." He said, staring distastefully down at the hockey stick. "You too, Jones." he added to Ianto, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Anyway, people!" Martha said quickly, before Jack could add anything else they didn't want to know. "Back to the current situation."

Gwen turned her laugh into a cough and nodded seriously, "Yes, of course."

"Where'd it go?" Tosh asked, sounding worried, the humour gone from her face.

"Dunno." Jack replied.

"I think it went under one of the cupboards." Martha added, leaning over the railings to get a better view.

"You sure?" Gwen asked, following suit.

"No."

Jack rolled his eyes, but before he could make a, most likely rude, reply there was a flash of silver metal as the glove flew out from underneath a cupboard.

And leapt towards Owen's now unprotected face; attaching itself to it.

"Owen!" Jack yelled.

"Arrrggghhhh! Getitoffme!" Owen's voice was muffled.

"Martha, give me a hand." Jack said, dashing forward and attempting the tear the glove off the doctor's face.

Martha did so and the two of them successfully tore the glove from Owen's face and flung it across the room. Everyone watched it as it landed with a thud on the autopsy room floor.

"Jack." Tosh who was closest to the glove waved her hand, gesturing for his gun. "The gun."

Jack hesitated. "You don't know what destroying the glove will do. Ianto could..."

"I'm already dead, Jack." Ianto said quickly, "Just hand over the gun."

Jack growled, but threw his Webley over. Tosh caught it and in one smooth motion flicked the safety catch back and shot the glove, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Well thank god for that." She muttered, turned around to face Owen.

Or where Owen once was.

"Oh my god." Martha said, following Gwen's stunned gaze. "Owen?"

The old man lifted his head in recognition. His wrinkled face was lifeless and paper thin. There were a few stray hairs of white on the top of his head, but his eyes glowed with some young intelligence.

"Owen?" Jack had released Ianto from the straps, and then dashed back up to where Tosh, Gwen and Martha had gathered around the crumpled figure which was once Owen. "Can you hear me?"

Owen raised his head to look at Jack. "Of course I can bloody hear you, you twat. Just because I've aged doesn't mean I can't hear you."

"Well at least his rudeness hasn't changed." Ianto muttered sarcastically.

Martha held out her PDA and let it scan Owen. "It says that you're 89 years old."

"I feel ancient." He replied.

"You look ancient." Jack said, grinning.

"Is this really the time to be making jokes, Jack?" Gwen asked, always the sensitive soul.

"Probably not." He replied, offering his hand to Owen and helping the old man up.

"Ok, so..." Ianto gasped mid sentence, as the band on his wrist started beeping again.

He had reached 100%.

"No! Ianto?!" Jack said, ignoring Owen, who was now being supported by a wide-eyed Tosh.

"Jack!" Ianto managed to say, before he went into a trance again. His eyes darkened over to the same deadness.

"_Melenkurion abatha, duroc minas mill khabaal!" _

"No, no, no, please no." Jack was murmuring, shaking his head.

Ianto's head was suddenly wrenched back and he gasped again. Black smoke poured from his eyes as the Death inside him was released.

It only lasted a few seconds and Ianto collapsed into a heap on the ground; Death had entered the world of the living.

"Ianto?" Jack crouched down beside him, his face full of worry.

"Jack?" Ianto voice wheezed, as he attempted to stand up, only to stumble and fall; Jack thankfully there to catch him.

"It's alright, you're ok now. It's gone." Jack hushed Ianto, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Ianto muttered into his captain's shoulder.

"Don't be. There was nothing we could do." Jack assured him, "I'm just glad you're not a frozen body."

"You guys done with all the comfort and happy end stuff now?" Owen asked, his voice deeper and gruff.

Ianto pulled out of the hug and turned to face the old man. "Shut it, Gramps!" he said, causing everyone to choke on their laughter.

Ianto had just told Owen off. That was definitely something to be remembered.


	8. King of the Weevils

_I've finally finished all my exams and now am looking forward to 8 weeks of holidays. (WOOO!!!) This mean quicker updates with this fic, and others which I am planning. :D Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter Eight: King of the Weevils

"Well so much for the 'never says boo to a goose' Ianto Jones." Jack said, casting a smile in his direction, which Ianto returned without thinking.

Owen, meanwhile rolled his eyes and muttered something about "preferring the 'never says boo to a goose' Ianto, anyway."

"So…" Gwen started, shrugging her shoulders. "Death."

"What about it?" Jack said.

"It's Death, Jack." Gwen continued, "We can't just go out a shoot it, like we can with the Weevils."

"You're right. And we couldn't pump Abaddon full of lead either, but we still stopped it, which is what we are going to do with this."

"Jack…"

"Ok," Jack ignored Gwen's winging, "Death needs thirteen souls to capture the world, right."

"Right." Replied Ianto, earning another eye roll from Owen.

"Death could have got them already, it's been out there for a while, now." Martha said.

"Surely we'd know if it had happened, right?" Tosh said.

"Right." Jack nodded, "So if you were Death, where would you go looking for some easy killings?"

"Hospital?" Ianto suggested, "There are always sick people there."

"St. Helen's the biggest." Gwen added in.

"Right, we're going to need all hands on deck for this. I want everyone in the SUV stat. And no, Owen you can't drive." Jack added.

* * * * *

"Bloody great, this is all we need." Owen muttered as ever, when Jack slammed on the breaks, to avoid running through the group of approximately 10 Weevils in the middle of the road.

"What are they doing out." He muttered, started to get out of the car.

"Wait, Jack." Owen surprised himself when he spoke. "Let me."

"Are you insane, Owen?"

"Great, he's gone senile." Ianto muttered.

"No. I just have this feeling…" As Owen trailed off, he got out of the car.

"Bloody hell, we don't have time for this, Jack." Gwen said, starting to get out of the car after Owen.

"No, wait…" Jack replied, his face a frown.

"Jack?"

Owen walked around to the front of the car. His body silhouetted against the SUV's blue lights. The Weevils in front of him growled a warning.

"Jack, he's going to get massacred!" Tosh said; the thought of having to watch the man she loved get mutilated by Weevils was terrifying. Even if he was an old man, now.

Owen suddenly held out a hand. Tosh squeezed her eyes shut, while Martha beside her winced. The Weevil closest to Owen, held up his head and appeared to sniff at it.

"What the…?"

"Shhh!"

As suddenly as it had reared up, the Weevil bowed down in front of Owen and cried out; mourning cry, which no one had heard before. If any of them in the SUV could see Owen's old wrinkled face, they would see him smiling.

Owen slowly walked forward, herding the Weevils off the road, before heading back to the SUV. The Weevils, miraculously, stayed where they were.

As soon as Owen's door was shut, Jack sped off again.

"What the hell was that about?" Tosh said, wiping the tears from her cheeks "you had me terrified."

Owen looked genuinely sorry when he said, "I'm so sorry Tosh, I didn't realise." And the old man, put an arm around her.

"What happened?" Martha asked, not really wanting to spoil Tosh's embrace, but knowing they needed to know.

"I just wanted to test something out."

"You did all that based on something you wanted to test?" Gwen said, shocked.

"No, no. It was just something Bilis said, a few weeks back. You know the whole incident with the Light and the Dark."

"What did he say?" Ianto asked, now interested, as Jack nodded.

"It was when Jack was out with Idris, and Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were…well, where ever they were." He swallowed, before continuing. "I was alone in the autopsy room."

"You got a visit from Bilis, yeah?"

Owen slowly nodded, the way an old person would "Yeah. Anyway he said that there was something of the Weevil about me."

"Ok, that's creepy." Ianto said.

"But he was right." Owen began again, "I do feel some kind of weird connection to them. It was always there, just after the glove aged me, it's stronger."

"Well that's lovely." Ianto said, "Now we have a way of corresponding with the Weevils. Well done Owen, I dub thee King of the Weevils."

Gwen sniggered silently and Owen looked slightly smug at the title, but before anyone else could reply, Jack was on the breaks again. They'd arrived at the hospital.

* * * * *

Tosh and Martha supported Owen up the stairs of the hospital. Jack had instructed Tosh to take care of him. Ianto, Gwen and Jack dashed ahead, evacuating the hospital, as was necessary.

"This is not a drill. This is Torchwood. I need you all to move out using your nearest exit. Thank you!" Gwen shouted over the PA system successfully alerting everyone in the hospital; her policing skills had taken over.

"Martha," Jack interrupted, as she came out of a side room, where she and Tosh had laid Owen. "Let me know the count on the dead. I need to know when we are getting close to thirteen, ok." Martha nodded and went to join Gwen.

"Ianto, with me." Jack continued. "We need to find Death, and I'm willing to bet that you'll know."

Ianto nodded. He knew exactly what Jack meant. "Fourth Floor, Jack." He merely said, and the two of them ran towards the staircase.

"What's the plan, Jack?" Ianto asked as he jogged up the staircase, not having to worry about losing his breath.

"The legend said that 'Faith' stopped death."

"Faith? Let me make it clear, Jack, I am not holding hands with anyone and singing hymns, ok." Ianto replied, being an atheist.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"No way." Ianto stopped at the fourth floor door.

Jack smiled. "We'll think of something else, ok."

"What like fighting Death?" Ianto said, cocking an eyebrow. "I have no hope in hell of defeating Death with hand to hand combat. That's more Owens thing anyway, and he's 90."

"I'm not letting you get into a fist fight with Death, Ianto." Jack replied. "I don't know what effect Death will have on you. It could kill you. And there is no way I'm risking you again."

Ianto nodded.

"_Jack?_" Gwen spoke through the comms to both Ianto and Jack. "_We've got seven dead down here already_."

"Six more to go." Ianto said.

Jack looked at him, the comms still open. "There are six of us. Be careful, Gwen ok?"

"_Sure, Jack_." Gwen turned her comm off.

Ianto moved forwards, down the corridor. It was spookily quiet, and Ianto could sense Death through the second door on the left.

It was then that it suddenly dawned on him.

Faith. Faith was the little girl who was brought back. It all made sense now. She had nothing to lose, that's how she could defeat Death.

History was repeating itself.

Ianto had to defeat Death.


	9. Showdown

Chapter Nine: Showdown

Swallowing a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, Ianto proceeded further down the corridor; Jack not far behind.

"Ianto?" Jack said in a hushed voice.

The Welshman spun slowly around, put a finger to his lips and pointed, with his other hand to the second door on the left.

Jack nodded in reply and walked forwards. Ianto shook his head and held up a hand to stop him. Jack frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Wait here, Jack." Ianto whispered, turning back around in the direction of the door.

"No." Jack bluntly refused. "What are you doing?"

Ianto sighed. This was going to be tough, knowing Jack would never willingly let him go into a room with Death with hopes of defeating it.

Time was running out. Ianto had to think of a plan.

By complete and utter luck a young girl ran out of a door on the right, her blonde hair flying and a pair of headphones wrapped around her neck. She obviously hadn't heard the evacuation notice and her eyes were terrified.

Ianto swiftly reached out and blocked her way, taking her softly by the hand. "Shhh." He reassured her, smiling kindly. "You'll be ok. Come with us. What's your name?"

The little girl smiled shakily in reply. "Jess."

"Nice to meet you Jess. I'm Ianto." Ianto replied before turned back to Jack.

"Jack, can you take care of her?"

"Why can't you? I'll deal with Death."

_Shit_._ Okay, stupid idea, Ianto. Of course he'd make you do it. Damn Jack! _"Ok." Ianto agreed, another idea coming into his head. The little girl plan was not working.

Jack nodded, stepping around Ianto and Jess, drawing his gun and heading towards the door.

Ianto bent down and looked Jess in the eye. "Can you do something for me?"

She nodded; her big brown eyes wide.

"Ok. Good girl. Do you know the way down to reception?" he asked, kindly.

She nodded again.

Ianto smiled. "Ok can you head down there for me? You'll find a lady there called Gwen. She's very nice and has lovely long black hair." Jess smiled. "Tell her I'm sorry and that I sent you, ok?"

"Ok." She replied simply.

"Thank you, Jess." Ianto said. "Off you go."

Jess smiled again. "Bye bye, 'Anto." Before running back down the corridor, hopefully down to Gwen.

Turning back to the current situation, Ianto looked over at Jack, who thankfully wasn't through the door yet, only standing beside the doorway, as not to give away his position.

Ianto took a deep breath and ran over to him.

"Jack." He whispered, faking his concern and unease, "Please be careful."

Jack smiled and cupped Ianto's cheek with his spare hand. "Of course."

Knowing this would be the only opportunity Ianto had, he leaned in and kissed Jack, whispering the words 'I'm sorry' over and over in his head.

Kissing always distracted Captain Jack. It was his greatest weakness and Ianto took advantage of it, now.

Deepening the kiss, Ianto ran one of his hands across Jack's arse, while the other found his left wrist and the wrist strap on it.

Jack's Vortex Manipulator.

Ianto knew it would be perfect for this. It could override almost everything. Better still, Ianto knew how to use it. He'd spent almost two years watching Jack use it. He knew exactly what buttons to push to open and lock door, operate the lift into the Hub and even how to teleport, not that, that function worked anymore.

Praying Jack's gun had its safety catch on and with nimble fingers, Ianto slowly prised the manipulator off his captain's wrist; their lips still glued together.

Ianto moaned into Jack's mouth just as the manipulator came free, into Ianto's hand. Very carefully, he pushed it into his trouser pocket, before withdrawing from the embrace.

"Wow, Ianto!" Jack whispered, slightly out of breath. "You have no idea what that does to me."

Ianto smiled grimly, turning around discretely so that with two simple steps he could get inside the room and shut it quickly using the vortex manipulator. "Oh I have a fair idea."

Jack cocked an eyebrow and grinned again, not being able to help himself.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." Ianto whispered suddenly; the smile gone from his. "But I know what to do."

"Ianto?"

The younger man took two swift steps. One backwards and one to the side. He was in. Before Jack could react he whipped the vortex manipulator out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons, locking the glass door, and whispering 'I love you' as he did.

"Oh, Yan…" Jack said, brushing his fingers against his lips.

Ianto blew a kiss to his captain, a single tear rolling down his face.

He then turned to face Death; ignoring Jack's yelling and banging on the door.

* * * * *

"Ianto, please!" Jack begged, fruitlessly, now down on his knees completely distraught. "Ianto, open the door!"

"_Jack?_" Gwen's voice sounded in his ear. "_Jack. Where's Ianto?_"

Jack took a shuddering breath, and Gwen instantly knew the worst.

"_Jack? What's going on? There's this little girl saying Ianto is sorry. What's happened? Jack?_"

"There's nothing I can do, Gwen." Jack said, turning away from the glass door, not wanting to see what was going on inside. "He took my vortex manipulator and has locked me out."

Gwen swore. "_Me and Tosh will be up there in a sec. We'll get him out of there. I promise. Tosh can use her PDA._"

Jack said something that must have been an agreement, because next thing he knew Tosh and Gwen were standing beside him. Gwen slamming her fists on the door, while Tosh attempted to open the door.

"Damn it!" Tosh muttered. "It won't open. He's done something with that wrist strap of yours. Something which this," she waved her PDA, "can't fix. I'm sorry, Jack, but there's nothing we can do."

* * * * *

"Death." Ianto addressed the skeletal figure shrouded in smoke standing before him. "I'm presuming you can't talk?"

The figure remained impassive.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Ianto continued, deciding there was no point in being polite to Death.

"What are you going to do now, then? You can't get your thirteen souls, can you? I've sealed the door closed with a very special device, which only two people here know how to work. Only three in the whole universe, in fact. Nothing can get in or out of this room. And there is just us dead men here. There's nothing you can do to survive here. How long will you last?"

Death walked forwards and Ianto walked up to meet him halfway. For three full seconds Ianto stared into the blank empty eyes of Death. He pretended he couldn't hear the chaos on the other side of the door.

* * * * *

"Ianto! No!" Jack had turned back to see Ianto facing Death. He stood up again and began banging the glass door again. "IANTO!"

"Ianto, stop it! Let us in!"

"Ianto, can't you see, you're killing him!" Gwen referred to Jack. "You can't do this to him! He loves you!"

"Ianto! Open up!"

"IANTO!"

* * * * *

Jack's heart-wrenching voice as he yelled his name was the worst for Ianto. He pressed his eyes closed, momentarily forgetting the figure of Death in front of him.

He was brought back into reality when the bones of hands closed around his throat.

"You can't kill me!" Ianto managed to say; his eyes open once more. "I'm already dead."

Ianto merely stood there, the fingers of Death wrapped around his throat, safely knowing that he would not die. He would not bruise.

Knowing that any moment now Death would be sent back, having failed to get thirteen souls.

* * * * *

"Yan, please!" Jack was still yelling. "I love you!"

A sudden burst of bright white light exploded inside the room. Jack, Gwen and Tosh turned away, shutting their eyes to avoid becoming blind.

"NOOOOO!" Jack screamed, as the light faded, knowing that it was the end.

Knowing that Ianto was surely gone.

The man he loved…gone.


	10. It's Over

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine.

_I was unsure about Ianto's Torchwood Office number (in last sentance). 483 was the best I could find. Please let me know if I'm wrong so I can change it. Thank you!_

_It also dawned on me, while writing this chapter, that Faith, the little girl who was brought back and defeated Death, could be the card reader who appears in Dead Man Walking and in Fragments. It would make sense, because she wouldn't be able to die or age, right? Not sure how she knows everything about the future, but...she just fits. Anyway, it's just a thought. Someone probabaly has already come up with that theory, I'm probabaly just slow. lol._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: It's Over...Well Death Is.

Ianto fell backwards and onto the floor as the hands around his neck released him and the figure exploded into a blinding white light.

He cried out, as the light burned into his eyes. Momentarily blinded, Ianto curled into a tight ball on the floor, protecting himself as a shockwave shuddered through the room.

He could hear Jack screaming on the other side of the glass door and his heart went out to him. He would have watched everything, not knowing what would happen. _Oh Jack, I'm so sorry!_

After what seemed like a millennia, the light faded and Ianto opened his eyes and sighed. Death was gone. There was no mark in the small hospital room to prove that it was ever there. Ianto had defeated Death. The certainty of that sunk in and Ianto felt a huge weight lift off him.

It was over.

Ianto felt around in his suit pocket, his fingers closing around Jack's vortex manipulator. Knowing what was probably coming; he sighed and pressed the button combination which would open the door.

"Jack!" Gwen tapped him on the shoulder. "Look." Jack slowly lifted his head and turn to where she was pointing.

The door had opened.

"Ianto?" Hope flared in his red, puffy eyes.

"Jack?" Ianto's small voice was heard a few seconds before he came into Jack's view.

"Ianto!" Jack was off the ground and running towards his lover, and slamming into him, before the younger man could react.

"Ouch! Jack!" Ianto's muffled reply came, his face buried in his captain's chest.

Behind the embraced couple, Tosh and Gwen followed with smiles on their faces.

"Please, never scare me like that again." Jack whispered. "I love you, remember and I don't want to lose you."

Ianto nodded, his tears wetting the front of Jack's blue shirt. "I love you too, Jack." he replied before sniffing and pulling away. "Oh and this is yours." He smiled sheepishly and handing Jack his vortex manipulator.

Jack smiled as he reattached his wrist strap. "That was very sly of you, Mr. Jones."

Ianto grinned back, "I do try, sir" he replied and turned to embrace the two girls, who both had tear tracks down their faces.

"Where's Martha? And what happened to Owen?" He asked.

"His age got reversed again, so no more gramps. Sorry, to spoil your fun, guys." A voice said from the corridor.

They all turned around to see Owen half supported by Martha, back to he normal self.

"Oh, the fun isn't spoilt, yet." Tosh said, grinning mischievously, "I managed to get a few photos of you aged 89. Not to mention all the CCTV footage."

Gwen laughed, "You have all the blackmail material you need, right there, Tosh" she said.

"Oh great." Owen muttered sarcastically.

"It's good to see you back, anyway." Jack said jogging over to embrace him in a hug.

"Well, someone's happy." Martha muttered.

"What did you do Ianto, to make him that happy? Wait…do I even want to know that?" Owen said.

Ianto laughed. "Nothing as gross as you are expecting. I merely defeated Death and lived to tell the tale."

"Lived?"

"You know what I mean."

Owen grinned and Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Jack came out into the corridor to join him and Martha. Together the six of them walked out of the hospital; leaving everything behind them.

Leaving Death behind them.

* * * * *

Owen was able enough to drive back to the Hub, which made him immensely happy. Everyone else was not as impressed. Owen's driving style was rather dangerous, and they all were relieved when they made it back to the Hub in one piece.

"Ianto? Can I have a word?" Jack asked somewhat sternly, as they walked into the Tourist Information Centre.

"Of course, Jack." Ianto replied, equally formal, opening the door for everyone, which lead into the weaving tunnels of Torchwood Cardiff.

"My office, 10 minutes." Jack answered, walking out of the small tourist shop.

Ianto raised his eyebrows and glanced at the others, who all shrugged.

"He's probably still annoyed with you locking him out and putting yourself in danger." Gwen said. "Just let him cool off, he'll get over it."

"Gwen's right." Tosh agreed, "Go easy on him, he's been through a lot, today."

Ianto nodded. "I spose everyone wants coffee?"

They all nodded meekly, torn between wanting their caffeine fix and not wanting to put Ianto out.

Ianto however smiled, "Well it is my job."

They all made their way into the Hub and while Ianto made them all coffees, Martha scanned Owen for any signs of side-effects; of which there were none, bar his new connection with the Weevils.

Ianto handed out everyone's coffees, earning maximum thanks, before heading up to Jack's office with his own and his captain's mugs.

* * * * *

"Jack?"

"Come in, Ianto."

Ianto did and placed Jack's coffee on the desk in front of him, receiving a small 'thanks', before taking a seat opposite him.

"What did you want to discuss with me, Jack?" Ianto said, keeping his manner formal.

"I nearly lost you tonight, Ianto." Jack began, and Ianto decided it was best not to point out that he didn't.

"You disobeyed me and purposely put yourself in danger. You know how much that scared me. I thought I had lost you again."

"Jack I'm sorry. I really am. But, I knew what to do. I worked it out. Faith was the little girl. The legend said Faith stopped Death. It was the little girl. She was already dead so she had nothing to lose. That's how she was able to stop it." Ianto babbled, hopeful that Jack would understand this.

"You were still in danger." Jack insisted. "You should have let me go instead."

"I wasn't in danger, Jack. And you wouldn't have been able to defeat it. You are full of life, Jack. It would have fed off that. It wouldn't have needed to get to thirteen souls." Ianto told him.

Jack picked up his mug of coffee and regarded the Welshman over the rim.

"You can't come over all protective of me, because of this. I am still the same, Jack."

"No, Ianto. No you're not." Jack replied, his voice low and deadly. "You're dead. I can't risk you. If you break a bone, get your arm chopped off, you aren't going to recover. You're fragile."

"Ok, I won't go out on missions, then. I can just do what I used to do. You always need coffee. I'll actually become the 'tea-boy'. Oh Owen will love that." Ianto sarcastically finished.

"You've already burned yourself on the coffee machine, once today." Jack gestured to the bandage on his arm, "It could easily happen again. I'm not risking it. I'm not risking you!" he finished with finality.

"So what am I supposed to do, Jack? Making coffee is my job."

"Well, we still need someone to front the tourist shop."

"So that's it?" Ianto spat out, becoming angry again. The whole thing was ridiculous. Completely insane. "Am I able to be trusted to buy some instant? Cos nobody here knows how to work the coffee machines. Or is that too dangerous?"

"Ianto..." Jack said, somewhat lamely. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What? By keeping me in a padded cell? Jack, Torchwood is always going to be dangerous. Someone is always going to get hurt. I knew that when I first signed up for Torchwood One in London." Ianto said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I know. But I want you where I can keep an eye on you. Martha and Owen will run some more tests, now that Death has, hopefully, left you." Jack said, before looking up at Ianto, pity in his eyes, dreading what he was about to say next.

"But for now, Ianto Jones, Torchwood Officer 483, I am relieving you of your duties."


	11. Limits

_Not bothering with a disclaimer. You all know I own nobody. _

_This chapter is for you, Stardiva. Sorry about the long wait, but here it is! Hope you have your camera with you! :D_

_Also, this is the second last chapter (I think...), so only 1 more to go after this. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Limits

"No way, Jack." Ianto said, anger filling his voice.

"Ianto, it's for the best."

Ianto slowly shook his head, trying to calm himself down. How dare Jack think that relieving him of his duties would protect him better? It was completely irrational. _He_ was being completely irrational.

"No, Jack." Ianto said flatly, standing up and towering over his Captain.

"Are you standing up to me, Ianto Jones?"

"I am. And I am not allowing you to fire me. You can't. You know full well that nothing will get done around here with me gone. No one else is going to do the filing. You won't be able to cope for one day without my coffee. I know you Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack sighed and looked up at Ianto. The man he loved. "Yan, please. I just want you safe. I don't want to argue with you."

"Ok, Jack. No arguing." Ianto replied simply, before storming out of Jack's office, shutting the door a little more forcefully that usual behind him.

Jack sighed and put his head in his hands. What had he done? Why couldn't Ianto see that it was all for the best?

* * * * *

Ianto walked steadily out of the Hub, ignoring the worried glances from his colleagues. He left the tourist shop and was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu. _This is just a repeat of the other night_, he thought.

This time, however it was early morning and Ianto ran. As he ran, he felt the anger which had built up inside him slowly leave. With every step he felt more calm and at peace.

Ianto ran down to the docks and out along a derelict pier, away from the early morning sailors. _More tests _Jack had said.

_I'll give him testing. _Ianto thought angrily, the thought of his Captain increasing his fury again.

With that thought imprinted in him mind, Ianto kept running; he had no plans of stopping at the end of the pier. Reaching the edge, Ianto leapt, propelling himself out and into the cold water of Cardiff Bay.

Not that Ianto felt the coolness. He felt nothing. Water filled his mouth and poured uncomfortably into his lungs. Not that it mattered. He was dead. And this was just a test. An escape.

_I could stay under forever._ Ianto thought, his suit billowing out around him, _No one would ever know. Jack would never know. _

Ianto dived down into the murky water, trying hard to remove the thought of his Captain from his mind. It didn't work.

_Bloody Jack. Bloody Torchwood. They can't rule my life. My death. They don't understand. No one understands. I just want to be normal. But I'm not. They think I'm alright. But they are so wrong. I'm not._

Ianto glanced at his watch. He's been under for about 15 minutes already. Time was passing quickly. Did that mean he was enjoying himself? Ianto sighed, still underwater, causing no disturbance in the water around him.

_Maybe I was too harsh on Jack. He was only trying to help. And deep down he probably does understand. He gets to live forever, after all. Oh God, I was too hard on him._

Ianto shut his eyes, not making much of a difference to the dark murkiness of the bay. Deciding to open them again, Ianto groped his way to the surface of the water again.

A normal person would have gasped for air when they reached the surface, Ianto merely expelled all the water out of his body, before paddling over to the pier, and pulling himself up.

For a few moments he lay on the edge of the pier shaking his water out of his hair, not noticing his Captain beside him, until he pulled himself up. His suit clung to him, showing off the shape of his body.

"Jack!" he said surprised, running a hair nervously through his damp hair.

"23 minutes and 47 seconds, not bad." He read off his returned vortex manipulator, before snapping it closed.

"You were watching?"

"A guy with an arse like yours in a tight suit runs into water?" he paused and flashed his trademark grin, "I was taking pictures."

Ianto rolled his eyes and ignoring Jack, started walking back along the jetty.

Jack had his eyes glued to the curve of Ianto's bum and had to mentally slap himself in order to follow the Welshman.

"Ianto, wait."

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto said, not kindly.

"To make a compromise."

Ianto stopped in his tracks. "You? Making a compromise?" The idea of it was hilarious.

"Yes, listen, I was thinking and you're right. I overreacted." He sighed.

Ianto smiled inwardly, keeping his face impassive.

"Plus, nothing _would_ get done. Owen would complain even more than usual, without his coffee and the others would hate me for not allowing you to do anything, especially Gwen."

"So?"

"So, you can do everything you used to do, make coffee, front the tourist shop, file everything, even come on missions. Just be really careful, I don't want you hurting yourself, ok." He looked genuinely concerned.

"And what's the drawback." Ianto said, dreading whatever the answer was.

"You stay in my sight."

"What? At all times?"

"Most of the time."

"Jack, I have a flat." Ianto protested.

"You spend most of your time at the Hub anyway, even nights." Jack grinned, suggestively.

"That so called bed of yours is tiny. I couldn't sleep there on a permanent basis."

"I'll get a bigger one."

"Can I still have my flat, then?" Ianto asked, "For weekends, I need time to myself, Jack."

Jack didn't look convinced. "What if something happens?"

"It's my flat, Jack. Nothing is going to happen. We've been through this, remember."

"Ok, ok. Fine, only on weekends, though, and you'll have to phone me at regular intervals or I'll get worried and storm the place."

"Jack."

"Ok, I won't storm the place."

"Good." Ianto smiled at Jack, leaned forward and pressed a kissed against his lips.

"What was that for?" Jack said, "Not that I'm complaining."

"For understanding."

Jack smiled in return. "I always will, in the end."

"And I will always forgive you, in the end. I'm sorry." Ianto replied.

Jack simply took his hand and, just like before, they walked back to the Hub, hand in hand.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters below or in any other chapters.

_Well, here it is. The last chapter, just a short one to finish everything off. I'm really flattered that so many people liked this fic, and thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited this story. This chapter is for you guys! It means a lot. :D _

_Enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue 

"Well, Ianto, I think it's safe to say you are now 100% human." Martha said, putting the scanner down and smiling. "100% Ianto Jones." She added.

"Also 100% Welsh." Owen muttered as though it were a bad thing, thankfully inaudible to everyone.

Ianto grinned back, "So I'm back to normal, then?"

"As normal as you can be." Owen said.

"Thanks, Owen. Coming from you, that's a compliment." Ianto smiled sarcastically at the medic.

"I wouldn't say normal," Martha said, "You still have no vital signs, so technically you are still dead. Which I am sure will come in handy when Torchwood needs someone to get past heat detectors." she smiled, "But you'll never age either."

"So he'll stay as a cute, mid-twenty, Welsh coffee-boy?" Jack said, coming down into the autopsy room, grinning.

"Yup, you're in luck, Captain." Owen replied.

Jack grinned and winked at Ianto, who grinned back.

"That's good to hear."

"So I can get back to work now, sir?" Ianto asked, coming over all formal. "Only I have to sort out the archives again."

"Sure." Jack said, unable to stop smiling.

Ianto nodded and turned to Martha and Owen. "Thank you." He said, "For everything."

Martha smiled. "It was good to help, Ianto." She replied.

Owen also flashed a genuine smile. "Anything to make the boss happy." He muttered, somewhat embarrassed by the situation.

Ianto smiled again, before heading down to the archives, leaving Owen, Martha and Jack in the autopsy room.

"Thank again, guys." Jack said. "I'm not sure what I could have done without you."

"Probably cock things up more than you did." Owen said.

"You didn't have to answer that one, Owen." Martha said, giving the doctor a playful slap on the shoulder.

Jack, however, just rolled his eyes and nodded at Martha before leaving the autopsy room. They all knew he would head down to the archives.

* * * * *

Ianto turned over in bed; the clock on the bedside table read 1.14 am.

"Jack?' Ianto whispered, knowing the man beside him would be awake. He always seemed to be awake, as though he never got tired.

"Yan?" He turned around to face Ianto. Even in the dark he could feel Jack's eyes on him.

"How did you become immortal?" The question had been bugging him ever since he'd found out. Only now did Ianto ask it.

Jack's eyes widened slightly, he had clearly not been expecting it. Sensing his discomfort, Ianto backtracked. "You don't have to answer me, Jack. It's ok, really. I don't need to know."

"No, Ianto. You deserve the truth." Jack's voice broke.

Ianto paused and waited for his captain to speak again, not wanting to rush him.

"Her name was Rose." He began. "She was so beautiful, so human. I loved her." He admitted and Ianto shifted uncomfortably, "As a sister." Jack continued and Ianto felt relief.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"There was a war. Us against the most horrible creatures you could imagine. They live to kill. They were born to kill. Rose and I, we were with the Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"The Doctor." Jack nodded confirming, "He sent her home. He sent Rose home, to keep her safe. So she wouldn't die. It was only us and a few others. We never stood a chance. I was killed."

Ianto said nothing, too shocked to speak.

"But Rose. She came back. She came back and saved us all. Using the power of the time vortex, she turned all the Da...creatures to dust. Then she brought me back to life. All that power went into me, Ianto. And Rose couldn't control it. She brought be back forever. She never knew what she was doing."

Ianto reached out and wiped the tears off Jack's face, as the memories of that day came back. The memories of Rose, who he would never see again.

A few moments passed before Jack spoke again. "Why did you want to know?"

"It just that I was thinking and I've realised, you get to live forever. And I get to die forever."

"It's not fair, I know." Jack replied, reaching a hand up to caress his lover's face.

"No, but don't you see. We both have forever now."

Jack smiled grimly. "Forever is a long time. I would never wish that on anyone."

"Forever with you, Jack." Ianto countered.

"I know." Jack smiled properly this time and leaned forward to kiss Ianto on the forehead. "Forever with you, Ianto."

_finis. _


End file.
